On the Way to Home
On ''th''e Way ''to ''Home Episode Nine, Season Eight, of Cold. Enjoy <3 I'm almost freaking done!!! Please comment on the past few episodes to help me finish this series <3 On the Way to Home “How long until we stop again?” Kitkat complained, “My feet are tired! And my pelt is dirty! We should stop now.” “Kitkat, we just stopped five minutes ago,” I sighed, “If we keep stopping like this, we’re never going to get home.” “I like being out here,” she pouted, “nobody judges when I’m with Frosty.” She rested her head on the white she-cat’s shoulder. Wavepaw made gagging noises and Kitkat glared at him. “You don’t count.” Mosspaw rolled her eyes and sharpened her claws on a nearby dead tree. Even with the tension between them, the happiness and the spark of friendship was obvious. I smiled inwardly to myself at the sight of them. It had only been a few days since they left Sari’s place. The days dragged onwards and Brownhare suggested that perhaps green-leaf was nearing soon. Or you know the end of this horrid leaf-bare. Speaking of Brownhare… Brownhare was watching me carefully. When I turned to face him, a smile blossomed on his face. I tool in all the details of his face. I didn’t know why but an image of a fire red she-cat flew through my mind. I remembered his tales about someone called Amberfrost. Something must have washed over my face because Brownhare nudged me. “Are you thinking about her?” I was a bit embarrassed. “It’s silly but yeah, I am.” Brownhare curled his tail around me. “It’s weird to think that I’m letting her go like that,” he told me, “I feel like I still have business with her.” “Do you miss FireClan?” I knew if I left my home (like I “did” right now), I would miss it terribly. Brownhare looked wistful. “I do,” he admitted. He looked like he wanted to say something else but he refrained from doing so. I was curious, but I didn’t press the issue. “She loved you, right?” I asked tentatively, “Why didn’t you love her back?” The brown tom looked confused. I didn’t really know why I asked that. The past was in the past, wasn’t it? It wasn’t as if Brownhare was going to return to her when we return to the lake. Right? “It didn’t feel right,” Brownhare explained slowly, “She was like my sister. When we were apprentices, before we joined the Beauty Academy, she would visit me in the poor.” I didn’t really understand the terms but I nodded along and waited him to go on. “She was practically family. And then we fought together to gain freedom for the poor and it just felt like they – my group of friends – were my siblings. Although a few of them fell in love with each other, I didn’t understand the feeling.” I couldn’t tell if he was referring to his inability to love or the fact that he didn’t want to love Amberfrost. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. “I love you, Brownhare,” I murmured, “Nothing will change that.” I could almost feel his smile. “I love you too, Shade.” ~ “We’re almost home,” Wavepaw grinned, “It’s been a weird moon out here, hasn’t it?” His sister was sitting next to him, pawing at the melting snow. It had been a lot warmer since they had set out from Sari’s camp. They had been travelling for near a half a moon since Wavepaw had recovered from his illness. Every now and then, something familiar would pop up and the six of them would realize that they were drawing closer. “Yeah,” Mosspaw looked distracted, “Do you think anyone missed us?” “Of course!” Wavepaw declared, “We were practically famous.” He purred a little. Then his expression turned serious, “I hope Storm didn’t worry too much though.” Mosspaw looked woeful. “Yeah…” “It’s weird how she was like twelve moons old when she took care of us,” the young tom rolled over, “she was practically our mother.” The dark she-cat only laughed softly. “Considering our lives, nothing is weird.” They both fell silent at that. Wavepaw glanced at Frosty and Kitkat, who were sitting quietly and talking. Mosspaw followed her brother’s gaze and her eyes grew mournful when they landed on Kitkat. “Do you forgive them?” Wavepaw asked carefully. Mosspaw bit her lip. “It’s hard,” she sighed, “They’ve practically ruined our lives, but we don’t know their back story. They’ve gone through a lot too.” She remembered her talk with Kitkat half a moon ago. “Especially Kitkat,” she murmured. Wavepaw grimaced. “I don’t want to ever forgive them,” he admitted, “because every time I see them, I’ll just remember finding out that we had just lost the last of our family to them.” “No we didn’t,” Mosspaw said gently, “We had a squad full of family members.” The tom smiled sadly. “You’re right.” After a moment of silence, Mosspaw kicked at the snow a bit. “I think we should,” she whispered, almost too softly for Wavepaw to hear, “They deserve better lives.” For a moment, it seemed as though Wavepaw wouldn’t agree. And then, he added. “Yeah.” ~ “Those brats are staring at us, Kitkat, you really shouldn’t get this close. We’re nearly home and you know how much our rogues love to explore.” “I don’t care,” the posh she-cat muttered, “Now stay quiet so I can figure out how you did it last time.” Frosty rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me do it again.” “I want you to though!” Kitkat protested, tilting her head up to stare into Frosty’s eyes, “It was so…intriguing.” “I can’t believe you even know that word.” “I can!” Frosty looked amused. “Okay, let’s try this again. I’ll show you again.” She leaned down to press her nose to Kitkat’s. The other she-cat promptly screamed and twisted away. “What’s wrong?” Frosty asked, slightly irritated. She had wanted to do that for so long but Kitkat kept ducking away. “I want to do it first!” “Make up your mind,” Frosty grunted when Kitkat leaned into her. “Except I don’t know how,” Kitkat whined, “You won’t show me.” Frosty groaned. “I tried but you won’t let me,” she said bitingly. But even with her barbed tongue, Kitkat was never fazed. They were two halves of two perfect matches, yet they worked perfectly together. ~ “Do you see that?” I pointed to what looked like the new hunting area. “We’re almost home!” Kitkat peered forward. “There are cats down there.” “Sharp eyes,” Frosty purred and Kitkat beamed. Wavepaw rolled his eyes but surprisingly, he didn’t say anything. I noticed that the tension was lifting between the apprentices and the rogues. I smiled inwardly to myself and curled my tail around Brownhare’s. “We’re almost home,” I said again. Brownhare had an unfathomable look on his face as he gazed down at the familiar lands. “We’re almost home,” he repeated, “I’m glad.” “I’m glad too,” I admitted, “After being out here for so long, I thought we’d never get home.” Kitkat and Frosty were whispering urgently to one another while the two apprentices scuffled. I touched my nose to Brownhare and flicked my tail. “What are we waiting for?” I purred playfully. “Let’s go home.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold